Fool for Love
by CorahMaryn
Summary: Its year 6 at Hogwarts for Harry, Ron and Hermione. It seems like a Normal day until something goes horribly wrong. Rated M for later Chapters maybe. This is a funny story it's not too serious but has a good moral. First story ever!


Disclaimer: The characters and settings in this story are mostly the property of JKR. I have made a few characters of my own up. I am not making money off of this story and it is only for fun. =]

It was a blustery day as she walked down Diagon Alley. She had her coat buttoned up to her neck and her collar turned up. She was clutching a package wrapped in brown paper. She looked up and saw her destination, the Leaky Cauldron. Pushing the door open, walked inside and struggled to shut the door against the wind and hold her package at the same time. Tom the bartender came over and helped her.

"Windy out there Hermione?" he asked her jokingly. She turned her windswept face to him and nodded apparently out of breath. "Ron and Harry are still upstairs sleeping I think." He looked at the clock on the wall. 10:00 Am. "They do sleep late don't they?" he said to himself as he walked back behind the counter. Hermione walked toward the stairs and started up them. They creaked with every step.

She got to the top and saw a grey haired wizard being poked with the maid's wand. With every poke she said,

"An' I don' want no one lookin' at me like that when I'm cleanin' their room" the wizard held up his hands against the poking and laughed.

"Oh c'mon Ange! It's all in fun and you being so attractive and all" the man laughed again and walked fast down the hall. Angelina started chasing him and he ran a little faster. Hermione gave out a little laugh. Dan was always one with the ladies. She walked to her room and went inside. Ron and Harry were still sleeping on their beds. Well Harry was on his bed; Ron was laying sideways on it. His head and legs hanging off the sides.

Hermione set her package on the nightstand and took her coat off. She looked from Ron to Harry and started over to a sink in their room. She put a little water in a cup and walked back over to Ron and Harry. She shook them both with her hand. Harry opened his eyes and blinked at her. Finally, his eyes adjusted and he saw it was Hermione. He smiled at her. "Morning" he said and sat up stretching.

"It's almost afternoon Harry" she said to him still shaking Ron. She looked at the water in her cup and threw it on Ron's face. Ron spluttered, shouted and fell off the bed. Harry laughed. This was the only way Hermione could get Ron out of bed in the morning, this and holding a plate of fresh waffles and syrup under his nose.

'Hermione!" Ran groaned "Don't do that anymore! There are other ways to get me up."

"Well this is the only way that works it seems Ronald. I don't know why I have to wake either of you up; I'm not your mother." She sat down on her bed and brought her package to her. Harry stood up and stretched again. He headed for his trunk and pulled out some jeans and a tee shirt and walked into the bathroom.

Ron got back onto his bed and sat there looking at what Hermione had in her hands. "What's that?" he asked her.

She looked up and said "Oh it's just something I bought this morning."

He looked surprised at her. "You were out already?" She nodded and set the package back on the table. Harry came out of the bathroom dressed and looking refreshed. "All yours mate" he said the Ron pointing with his thumb over his shoulder at the bathroom.

"Thanks." Ron said and got up. He closed the bathroom door and Harry sat next to Hermione.

"What's on the schedule for today?" he asked her. She swung her feet onto the bed and sat up against the headboard.

"Well" She said putting her hands behind her head. "It's our last day here before Hogwarts, why don't we just do something fun?" Harry nodded.

"Sounds good." He smiled and walked back over to his trunk. He set his pajamas inside it and closed the lid. He stood up and Ron came out of the bathroom. He "What's in there Hermione?" he asked her. She looked to where he was pointing and said,

"Oh it's just something I picked up in Diagon Alley." She stood up and headed toward the door. "I'll be downstairs when you guys are ready." Harry went back to his bed as Hermione closed the door.

"So what did she plan for us today?" Ron asked. Harry picked up a sock that must have fallen off in the night and threw it in the dirty clothes pile.

"We're just going to enjoy our last day of summer vacation." Harry said turning to him. "Ready?" Ron nodded and they walked downstairs. The pub was filling up now. About seven people all sat at their tables eating and drinking. Hermione was sitting at the bar talking to Tom. She beckoned Ron and Harry over.

"You guys ready?" she asked.

"Yepp." Said Harry. He put on his coat. "Where's your coat Hermione?"

"Oh yeah!" she said. "I left it upstairs. Hold on I'll get it." She drew her wand from her pocket and said 'acio jacket'. About 10 seconds later her jacket flew down the stairs straight into her arms. She put it on and the three of them walked out the door and into the windy day.


End file.
